Journey Companionship
by Kikoujutsuka
Summary: Completed claim for the livejournal community 1sentence, pairing AlexielLucifer. Rated T for briefly mentioned adult themes. Spoilers for the whole series.


1This is a claim I completed at the livejournal community "1sentence", in which the task is to write one sentence for each theme, there being 50 themes in total. I chose the pairing Alexiel/Lucifer.

---

#01 - Comfort

She'd made a small fire after a day of walking through barren lands, and though the sword at her side could never feel its warmth, something soothed him during that night.

#02 - Kiss

The first kiss he'd given her had been at their first meeting and rejected, the second at the end of their Father's reign and welcomed; and as of yet he doesn't want to repeat the action too often, for fear of trivializing their very own symbolism.

#03 - Soft

He knows exactly when she is thinking about her late brother - those are the only times her eyes go soft.

#04 - Pain

Even if the things that had caused them pain once are gone, they can't help but feel its shadow lingering somewhere around a corner, always; it is the language their story has been written in.

#05 - Potatoes

Once along their journey, they'd been farmer's kids in a small village, and when her reincarnation had, in times of dire famine, given him half a sweet potato, the unknowing Nanatsusaya had not eaten but kept it, certain that something was going to kill her soon anyway, so he might as well bear the hunger this borrowed body felt so harshly.

#06 - Rain

There had been that occasion when he'd watched her dancing in the rain, which confused him greatly; not quite knowing how he felt at that, he'd only grumped at her, but then a smile had crept onto his features nonetheless, and the one she'd given him back had glowed brighter than the sun through the gloom of this rainy day.

#07 - Chocolate

As she savors a piece of the chocolate they've brought back from Assiah, she likens the taste to the love they share: deep and bittersweet, but very much addictive.

#08 - Happiness

He sometimes can't help but feel bitter at the fact that he alone won't ever make her happy for she'll always be missing her other half - however, the fact that he won't ever reach that closeness to her is something he has chosen to live with, for her.

#09 - Telephone

Once when talking on the phone with Kira, Setsuna had let a completely inappropriate joke slip - and really, it just might have been her, telling him that yes, I'm still here, but be patient damnit.

#10 - Ears

She has a strange fondness for his ears, because she likes to make him listen, which i in turn because _yes_, she positively adores owning him like she does.

#11 - Name

They don't like addressing each other by their names, for angelic names always had a meaning, one pertaining to the late Creator; however, they do it anyway, because the last thing they want is having to resort to some really corny pet names.

#12 - Sensual

As with most things between them, the sensuality in their relationship is subtle; little touches of a certain kind never fail to incite a shiver in them, while knowing of things so much deeper that they can't be conveyed with touch or word, but only their awareness of each other's feelings.

#13 - Death

Death is a strange thing for them, an alien thing, something they have experienced time and time again and that will yet, in its entirety, forever completely elude them; immortality is their blessing and their doom.

#14 - Sex

A subliminal tension of the very physical kind had crept around the edges of their first encounter; that was the only time, though - really, those swords could be painful after all.

#15 - Touch

None of them wears gloves anymore, for they like enjoying the feel of touching each other skin to skin.

#16 - Weakness

It is only when the other's embrace shuts out everything else that they ever allow themselves to be _weak_.

#17 - Tears

The tears they'd shed as humans had particular meanings: in his case, they had been the only ones to ever graze his cheeks, in hers, it had been the only time she'd ever wept for _him_.

#18 - Speed

As he pushed her away, saying _spread your wings_, she felt intoxicated by the velocity, the danger of it all, so contrary to everything she'd known before, as she fell and did as he said.

#19 - Wind

The sword had always admired her hair when whipped about by the wind, made it shine so prettily with a thousand reflections of sunlight, however often enough it concealed her face as well.

#20 - Freedom

There had been that foreign visitor once, the forbidden one, and with him he'd brought the faint but lingering scent of the outside world; it had quite grown on her, and sometimes, she wondered.

#21 - Life

_Life_, that is definitely the simplest, most basic and most beautiful word in existence, for it encompasses everything worth fighting for, as dead things are beyond anyone's reach, even theirs.

#22 - Jealousy

It was in both of their nature to inspire many a heart's desires, but that never put what they had into question.

#23 - Hands

Now that he's got the hands he has wished for, all the former sword uses them for is mending the wounds of a troubled teenager who might not - _will_ not live long anyway, and he feels sorry about that for several reasons.

#24 - Taste

It was really damn funny how he hadn't had a taste of _actual_ sin before he met her; not that he minded.

#25 - Devotion

When she was prisoner of a garden, he came and freed her; when he was prisoner of chains and a sword, she took him to be at her side; when she was prisoner of endless much-too-short human lives, he followed her silently - it was as simple as it was unsaid that they would never stray too far from each other's path.

#26 - Forever

Yes, we'll be together, and yes, of course, _always_, and no, you needn't _keep_ me 'cause I'll _stay_.

#27 - Blood

The bloodstains are something they can never wash themselves clean of, not their hands, their eyes, their tongues nor their souls.

#28 - Sickness

Really, she loves him dearly, but sometimes his utter possessiveness and the thought of her former yielding to it makes her almost physically ill.

#29 - Melody

A great difference between them is that she has an undying love for all of creation, while he, well, he lacks any feelings of the sort, though it is the bird's song he's come to associate with her that makes him understand a whole lot better.

#30 - Star

Two young girls, lying in the grass, wishing upon a star, one for all the pretty, shiny things in the world, the other for only one of those.

#31 - Home

The concept of home is actually not one they endeavor; for them, it equals suffering.

#32 - Confusion

Sakuya Kira had never understood how Alexiel could do to him what she did, enraging and enrapturing him, tying him to her in a way he wouldn't have thought possible if he didn't experience it himself until he only wished for himself to be gone because he couldn't decide what he wanted for her: to die the most cruel death or live free from any pain as happily as she could.

#33 - Fear

For thousands of years, he hadn't changed, had always been the same pillar of strength and cold nobility - but fear had pierced him like an icy, shiny crystal when they'd come for them as they fled the garden, together, though soon no more.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

They enjoy the lightning that blazes through the sky and the thunder that reverberates in their ears, on their skin, because they are such wild an untamed forces of nature, so unlike the order they originally stood for.

#35 - Bonds

There are times when it isn't so clear that they belong to each other - after all, they don't want to end up each other's jailers and prisoners.

#35 - Market

It is on a market day that he runs over the small town's center square and brushes by a young woman, then turns around to apologize and instantly knows who it is; when they, much later, share a bed, he can tell his false heartbeat is unnerving her, but she welcomes the warmth of his embrace nonetheless as though there had never been anything else she'd been waiting for.

#37 - Technology

Once they'd made a game out of guessing the world's greatest irony: he said it was that God had basically sealed his own fate in making them so alike; she said it was that humans were in the process of creating something similar to the shell that had held God's soul for millenia.

#38 - Gift

He found it amusing how the word "gift" meant _present_ in one of Assiah's languages and _poison_ in another; he thought it reflected the workings of this world quite well - she would never receive _gifts_ from him, but that was also because everything that was to be owned of him, she already had.

#39 - Smile

She'd only really, sincerely smiled at him at the end of it all, and secretly he'd thought it might just be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

#40 - Innocence

They have long been stripped of their innocence in every conceivable sense of the word, but sometimes at night he surely likes to pretend, even more so as he knows she'll never allow herself to.

#41 - Completion

He is her mirror image, but her other half is only her twin, and thus it has never been in his place nor his ability to complete her.

#42 - Clouds

They gawk at the clouds and the clouds gawk back at them, taunting them with vague shapes

of what might have been.

#43 - Sky

Heaven is a very exclusive place, but no matter where they go, there is always the same sky to look up at.

#44 - Heaven

Heaven had been hers, but she didn't want it because there had been born her and her brother, and with them all the pain in the world.

#45 - Hell

Hell had been his, but he didn't want it because it was the self-made prison he'd once been assigned to.

#46 - Sun

One of God's symbols is the sun, and sometimes, they feel its weight as though it was _judging_ just like Him.

#47 - Moon

Moon is, of course, quite the opposite, always having reigned quietly in darkness, so much like the one of them.

#48 - Waves

They come by a lake, in the night, take rest and dip their feet into the water from the banks and upon seeing the water rippling around their tangled limbs, he muses that it is a bit like her effect on his heart: slowly spreading, resounding, and letting everything around it shine in a new and very different light.

#49 - Hair

One of his habits is to incessantly twirl her hair around his fingers when they're sitting close.

#50 - Supernova

It isn't until the sun looks bloated and gets bigger and bigger still that their certainty wavers, but only a final calmness remains when light devours the world - it is neither of them after all.


End file.
